rails_of_highland_valleyfandomcom-20200215-history
Jordan
Jordan, sometimes nicknamed Jordumb, is another main character on Rails of Highland Valley, but he is very unique from the rest of the cast. Bio Most of the main characters on the show love what they do and are generally happy, but Jordan is not proud of being NS and is usually grumpy. In just about all of his appearances, he acts as a jerk to other engines (such teasing them every time they get into a bad situation or disrespecting them when they are in a good situation). He envies the CSX engines for "having the best railroad to work for", and is against anything related to NS, such as using steam locomotives. Even though it's not even likely to happen, Jordan imagines how "good" it will be if Mr. Edwards ever decided to get rid of the rest of the main characters. He has shown a great deal of dislike towards the protagonists, particularly Lilim, Lily, and Nicholas. In the Computer short, Jordan states that Lilim is his worst enemy, and in Episode 3, he reveals that Lily is his second most hated engine. Jordan is known to be concieted, arrogant, and a know-it-all, thinking he's the best engine the NS has ever ordered. Because of this, the other engines have all but respect for Jordan and even taunt him back, as a taste of his own medicine. Even Mr. Edwards has taken a dislike to Jordan, as when he ungrounded the engines for beating up Jordan for fun in the Beaten Up short. Jordan still does his work, but usually not without a complaint. Sometimes his bad attitude or overconfidence can get him into bad situations, like when the freight cars tricked him in the Troublesome Cars short. In the Computer short, he did inappropriate activities on the computer, only to be caught and grounded! In Hungry Pumpkin, he couldn't give the pumpkin the proper food, and got fired! In Special Visitor, he insulted Jacob, only to be told off by Kerry and Nicholas. In Edwards vs. Amtrak, he was being careless with a few freight cars and accidentally biffed them to the end of the siding. The next day, he tried to prosecute Lily along with Dave, Larry, Lilie, and Ben, but failed! Later in April Fools Day, he got iced tea in his fuel tank by Nicholas, and was later crashed into by Cameron! In Troublesome Cars, he had to take some cars to Toronto, Canada, but was tricked by them where he later crashed into Stewart, Larry, Dave, and Lilie! He was then punished by spending a few weeks in Toronto. In The Haunting from Canada, he teased Nicholas over his freak-out after seeing a ghost. On Halloween night, he was on his way back from a delivery where he was captured by the ghost train (later found again). His voice is Ivona Eric. Basis Jordan is an EMD SD60 bearing the road number 6670. Appearances Episodes * Right of Way * Special Visitor * Edwards vs. Amtrak * The Good, the Bad, and the Annoying (mentioned) * Change of Plans * The Haunting from Canada * Difficult Planning Shorts * Computer * Hungry Pumpkin * Overslept * Beaten Up * Lily vs. Lilie (does not speak) * April Fools Day * Troublesome Cars * Cure Dream's Revenge on Dave (cameo) * Adam and Tannen's Bad Luck * Will's Revenge on Adam (mentioned) * Cameron Tricks His Friends Specials * Run to Revenge * Thanksgiving Special Trivia * Jordan was named after an old friend who used to go to school with the creator, named Jordan Fitzgerald. * Jordan is the first character to speak in the show. * In real life, his model has a K5LA horn. * He also inspired Jordan the UP SD70M from Rails of Sherman Hill. * In every intro, he biffs cars to the end of the siding. * He has the same personality as George (AKA Grub) from Tales on Harrison Rails. Gallery Category:NS Category:EMD Locomotives Category:Characters with Text to Speech voices Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Norfolk Southern Category:Characters named after people the creator knows in real life Category:Standard cabs Category:Locomotives built before 2004 Category:Main characters Category:Characters that were involved in wrecks Category:Rails of Sherman Hill characters Category:Locomotives Category:Tales on Springfield Railroad characters